At present, the commercially available laser pointers can only generate marks of laser beams in a generally circular pattern without the ability of providing pointer pattern selections. In addition, they are not convenient to use in practical applications due to their inability to generate a line-shaped pointer pattern for indicating the portions of the presentation to be emphasized.